1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of signal processors. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of automatic level controllers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic level controllers, often called "levelers", are used extensively to maintain a relatively constant audio level. A problem with levelers is that compromises exist between keeping the natural sound quality and holding a limited dynamic range. For example, one compromise is the noticeable compression effect on the relatively small level changes of an audio signal while the leveler acts continuously upon the audio program. Levelers are frequently used as pre-processors ahead of other forms of dynamic range control devices such as multiband compressors. Significant improvements in the sound quality could be achieved if the leveler would preserve the relatively small level changes of the audio signal.
It is desirable to provide a sticky leveler to reduce the compromise that exists with levelers between keeping the natural sound quality and holding a limited dynamic range. It is also desirable to provide a sticky leveler which preserves the relatively small level changes of an audio signal.